


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Spongebob

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Spongebob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trolls of Alternia Watch: SpongeBob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Spongebob

THE ALTERNIAN TROLLS WATCH SPONGEBOB  
  
T.V.: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
Eridan: noone  
Eridan: nobody livves in an underwwater fruit...  
T.V.: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Feferi:...w)(at?  
T.V.: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Eridan: ...  
Feferi: ...  
Feferi: Does t)(is mean...  
Tavros: oH, nO...  
Eridan: wwe're wwatchin'...  
Karkat: HERE IT COMES...  
Eridan: AN UNDERWWATER  
Feferi: MOVIE!!! 3:D  
T.V.: Good mooorning, squidward!  
Terezi: >:[ H3 SM3LLS B4D  
Kanaya: Who  
Terezi: TH3 SQU1DW4RD GUY  
Tavros: wHAT'S, hE SMELL, lIKE?  
Terezi: L1KE... F4YGO  
Gamzee: sounds like my kind of guy. :o)  
T.V.: I'm ready!  
Karkat: I'M READY FOR THIS TO BE OVER. IT IS POSSIBLY THE MOST HORIFFICLY AWFUL GOSH DANGED PIECE OF TRASH TO EVER EMERGE FROM AN UNDERSEA PRESSURIZED THINKPAN.  
Feferi: you S)(US)(, S)(US)(, S)(US)(! The krab is going to speak. 3:)  
Equius: D-->Why does a squirrel e%ist underwater  
Vriska: This is pro8a8bly the most 8elieva8le show we've seen yet.  
Tavros: iT'S GOTTA, bE MY FAVORITE,  
Equius: D-->Guys...  
Eridan: shhhhh shut your glubbin' wwaterspout  
Equius: D--> I am concerned about this I mean just 100k at her  
Nepeta: :33 > The squirrel is answering her claw as a reverse space traveller.  
Aradia: She is answering her call as an ADVENTURER  
Karkat: OH GOSH, NOT THIS AGAIN.  
Aradia: D0n't be a s0ur face Kk learn t0 l00sen up  
Karkat: I AM SO LOOSE. I AM SO FREAKING LOOSE THAT YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING BOAT AFTER USING ME TO TIE IT UP TO THE FREAKING DOCK. I'M SO LOOSE THAT HUMAN BOY SCOUTS COUDN'T TIE ME UP. I'M LOOSE. FREAKING LOOSE.  
Aradia: See that Kk that is n0t loose  
T.V.: No, this is PATRICK!  
Karkat: I WILL NOT LOOSEN UP!!!  
Sollux: No kiiddiing.  
Equius: D--> Hey, Sollu%  
Sollux: Woah, iit'2 weiird when you 2ay my name. What ii2 iit?  
Equius: D--> WHY IS THE SQIRREL UNDERWATER  
Sollux: Woah! 2top freakiing out!  
Equius: D--> AAAUUGGH  
Kanaya: You Are Too Strong For Your Own Good  
Eridan: STOP BEFORE YOU WWRECK EVVERYTHIN'  
Feferi: Yes, please let us watc)( it! If you aren't careful, you'll knock someone un-conc)(-ous!  
Nepeta: >:33 > I'll take all of you on! Hissssss!  
Kanaya: Excuse Me Perhaps You Need Some Lipstick  
Karkat: HEY, LET'S NOT FIGHT, OKAY? WE ALL WANT TO LEAVE WITH OUR FREAKING BLOOD PUMPERS BEATING.    
Tavros: uH, vRISKA? wHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Vriska: 8ut Pupa, you'll 8e l8 for Rufio. >::::)  
Terezi: H3Y, 1'M T4ST1ING BLOOD. D1D SOM3ON3 NOT INV1T3 M3 TO TH3 P4RTY? >:)  
Equius: D-> OH, SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO E%TERMINATE THE BO% YOU WERE ALL E%AMINING  
Sollux: Yo, let'2 2top fiightiing wiith weapon2, okay?!  
Karkat: THIS NEEDS TO END NOW GUYS! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?  
Aradia: 0h my g0sh Gamzee what are y0u d0ing  
Gamzee: HONK. >:o)  
 **** _4 HOURS LATER  
_ Terezi: F1X TH1S  
  
THE END


End file.
